ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Veralyn Amberwing
Veralyn Amberwing is a blood elf agent who works for the Department of Mary Sues, Freelance Division. She is partnered with Caroline Moor and is written by KittyNoodles. Agent Profile Appearance Veralyn Amberwing stands at roughly 5'7". She has peachy-toned skin, dark honey-blonde hair, and one fel-green eye. The other eye was clawed out in her semi-fic blip of origin, and is one of a myriad of dark, ugly scars that mark her face and arms; there is also a much smaller, lighter scar on her collarbone, likely from a sparring session with one of the friends she lost in the semi-fic blip. Her ears have been severely damaged; her left ear is missing all but two or three inches of its tip, and the tip of the right one has been halved. Veralyn pulls her hair back in a ponytail with her bangs loose and covering the scarred half of her face, and only lets it down to sleep. Her PPC uniform is the starter gear all blood elf hunters receive in-game, which she suspects Caroline of filching from another blood elf. Personality Veralyn is suffering a severe case of Broken Haughty, and as such does not react well to teasing or being made to look a fool — which tends to encourage Caroline and Firebrand to continue harassing her. She also tends to treat others — humans in particular — like children, and can become irritable when someone knows more about a subject than she does. Veralyn also possesses a sharp temper and a sharper tongue, and is not above lashing out at those who try to help her if her pride is wounded — as Caroline learned first hand. She does, however, possess a keen survival instinct, and will do nothing that might estrange those she could call upon for aid if she has any other option. Despite her near-constant death threats and anti-human slurs, Veralyn is more willing to keep Caroline around to talk to than kill her outright, and has already begun to grudgingly admit that she could have worse company than a human child who likes blood elves. Veralyn is downright possessive of the sin'dorei, Quel'thalas, and Firebrand, and will very cheerfully injure anyone who decides to make fun of them when she is in earshot. Therefore, if one intends to take one's life into one's hands, it helps to make fun of such things from very far off the ground, because she is terrified of heights and will not climb anything higher than five feet unless her life depends upon it. She will likely react violently if someone comes up on her blind side, and appears to detest certain shades of green and red. Agent History Pre-PPC Veralyn Amberwing started life as a thirty-year-old huntress who behaved like a royal snob, slept with each of her three male friends, fought continuously with her one female friend, and only treated Firebrand with any sort of respect. Near the end of her semi-fic blip, Veralyn and her friends were attacked by a group of demons that had no business in Zangarmarsh, and within a matter of moments the group scattered and were brutally slain. Veralyn was the last of her friends to survive, and would have died cradling an unconscious Firebrand in her arms if she had not chosen that exact moment to reflect on her thirty years of life. Her uncanonical age (blood elves actually reach adulthood at the age of 110 — at thirty, she should have been a small child), combined with the appearance of demons in Zangarmarsh, ripped a plothole open right under the huntress's feet, and she and her dragonhawk managed to fall into World One — and on top of Caroline Moor. After an... incident... involving knives, Thalassian curses, and the use of Pop Tarts as projectile weapons, Veralyn was hit with a sudden rush of canon, and passed out long enough for Caroline to drag her onto the living room couch and begin to bandage the many slashes marking the older woman's body. This was the start of a two-month-long fiasco wherein Veralyn somehow managed to learn English and recover from her wounds in between bouts of cursing humans in general, threatening Caroline with death, and cursing whoever created the English language. Once Veralyn and Firebrand had fully recovered, the duo were left with a choice: they could either follow Caroline when she left to work for the PPC, or they could remain on World One and hope another plothole would open up due to their existence outside of the Warcraft continuum and lead them back to Azeroth. Eventually, Veralyn's memories of her reprehensible behavior during her blip days convinced the huntress that she might not be welcome back home, and so she grudgingly followed Caroline on the grounds that the human was the only person who would put up with her. DMS Upon arriving at the PPC, Veralyn was assigned to the Department of Mary Sues, Freelance Division. She was given her response center number, but was not told who her partner would be due to Caroline's forewarning that the blood elf might not react well to the news. To her credit, Veralyn only very briefly considered murdering Caroline once the two settled in to their RC. Mission Logs Partnered with Caroline * [http://kittynoodles.dreamwidth.org/323.html Prelude: "You Again‽"] ** In which Caroline and Veralyn reunite after finding their way to the PPC. * "Lightning Strikes," Part One, Part Two (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), with Agent Kilroy Vincentus (DMS) ** In which Veralyn learns not to antagonize Caroline when she's having a bad day. ** Original fic: "Rainbow Factory" by Aurora Dawn * Interlude #1: "With All Great Things..." ** In which Veralyn shows her soft side for all of ten minutes... give or take. * "Unholy Lich-Bunnies, Arthas!" (World of Warcraft) ** In which Veralyn feels the need to vomit once every few paragraphs. ** Original fic: "A Death Knight Story" by Ellipsis Flood Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues